jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Karciaaa14/To chyba sen...
To mój pierwszy blog, więc nie będzie super extra. Info: ♥ Dzieje się to w nowoczesności ♥ Będzie troche magii... ♥ Nie ma Hiccstrid :( (Sorry. Taka wena.) ♥ Wszyscy mają po16 lat, ale wyglądają jak w JWS2 ' '♥ Ja też mam 16 lat. Nie będzie to blog z wieloma, wieloma rozdziałami. Będzie krótko. ZACZYNAMY... 1. Początek... Dzień jak co dzień: pobudka, prysznic, śniadanie i SZKOŁA -.-. Naszczęście piątek. To co zawsze lekcja po lekcji... '- Już ostatnia lekcja... nareszczie - '''powiedziałam do siebie. Może byłoby mi lepiej gdybym miała przyjaciól ale nie,nikt mnie nie lubiał. W podstawówce miałam Julię a w gimnazjum... sami idioci...Weszliśmy do klasy '- Lekcja temat: procenty - powiedziała pani. Naszczęście rozumiałam matme. Ale po co lekcje, jak można malować. Przewróciłam zeszyt na koniec i zaczełam rysować smoki i smoczki...Aż tu nagle... '- KAROLINA! Co właśnie mówiłam?-' krzykneła pani. '''- Eeee...yyy... - '''zaniemówiłam. - '''Wiedziałam...Jedynka! - '''oznajmiła pani. - '''Wielkie dzięki... - powiedziałam do siebie. Ale pani oczywiście musiała to usłyczeć. - Co prosze? '- Nie nic - '''opowiedziałam. ''Czemu ja jestem taka nieśmiała... - pomyślałam idąc do swojej ławki. A tu nagle BUUUUUUUM!!!! Coś wybuchło. Popatrzyłam do tyłu i widziałam wielką dziure w ścianie. A tu zza dymu wyłonił się DAM DAM DAM!!! Czkawka na Szczerbatku! - Jest tu Karolina Nieśmiała? - 'spytał Czkawka i zszedł ze Szczerbola. - '''To chyba ja... - '''podeszłam. Wszyscy schowali się a ja stałam oko w oko w pięknym Czkawką. po chwili odwarzyłam się pogłaskać Szczerbatka. Wywalił jęzor i się łasił. -' Polecisz ze mną na Berk - '''powiedział.Awww... Te jego piękne zielone oczka :** - '''Eeee... Dobrze - '''odpowiedziałam. Czkawka wszedł na swojego smoczka. Też chciałam wejść ale... - '''Stój ! -'''staneła między mną a Szczerbatkiem - '''Ty go znasz? - '''spytała mnie. Reszta klasy stanęła na około mnie. Nawet najodważniejsi trzęsli się ze strachu. ''- Szybko się ocknełaś... ''Tak znam - odpowiedziałam. Wtedy jak na zawołanie zawarczał Szczerbatek. Pani się przestraszyła a ja dumnie przeszłam przez klase. Wylecieliśmy przez dziurę w ścianie. - 'Wracaj! - '''krzyknęła pani. - '''Nigdy! -' odpowiedziałam. Lecieliśmy w chmury, trochę się przestraszyłam i złapałam się Czkawki za talię. O dziwo nie protestował. Myślałam że jest z Astrid... ''pomyślałam. 2. Pytania i pytania - '''To co? Mam rozumieć, że lecimy na Berk? - '''spytałam Czkawkę. - '''Tak - '''odpowiedział. - '''To Berk istnieje?! -' krzyknęłam. '''- Tak? '- Bo wiesz... U nas nikt nie wierzy, że istniejecie.' '- Tak myślałem... Gdyby nie pewien magik, którego znalazłem na innej wyspie, to by dawno ktoś nas znalazł.' '- Aha. A co z resztą? Śledzik, Sączysmark, bliżniaki i Astrid?' '- Są na Berk... A Astrid... ('spłyneła mu łza po policzku) nie żyje... Drago ... i ten smok... '- Współczuje... - '''było mi go żal, stracić tatę i Astrid w jednym dniu. - '''A w ogóle, skąd wiedziałeś gdzie mnie znaleść i czemu chciałeś mnie znaleść?' '- Gothi miała sen, który opowiadał o tobie: Nieśmiała dziewczyna, która najbardziej ze wszystkich chce żyć jak wiking. Ale nie wie, że naprawde jest wikingiem.' '- Ja? Wikingiem?' '- Tak! Więc polecisz ze mną na Berk?' '- Oczywiście! Ale... czekaj. Co z rodzicami? Ze szkołą? - '''w tej chwili Szczerbatek poleciał na jakąś łąke. Dobrze wiedział, że musze to przemyśleć. Właściwie i tak szkoła nie będzie mi już potrzebna... A rodzice i tak mnie nie kochają. Słyszałam jak mówili, że jestem adoptowana i, że nie jestem im potrzebna... Wiem, zostawię im list. Przynajmniej nie będę miała wyżutów sumienia. '' ''- Możemy polecieć do mojego domu? - sptałam Czkawki, skiwnął głową. Szczerbatek schował się za domem a ja dobiegłam do środka. Dobrze, że nikogo nie było w domu. Zaczełam pisać: '''Nie szukajcie mnie, słyszałam waszą wczorajszą rozmowę, Nie mogliście mi powiedzieć? I tak bym się dowiedziała... Wielkie dzięki. Nie szukajcie mnie! ' Karolina' Wtedy do domu wszedł Czkawka. - T'o co? Zdecydowałaś się? - '''spytał. '- Tak''' '- I co?' '- Lece z tobą! - '''krzyknełam. - '''To super! - '''uśmiechnął się i mnie przytulił *.*. - '''A właśnie... To może ci się przydać. Tam gdzie lecimy może być zimno' '- '''powiedział i pokazał strój podobny do Astrid, tylko że bluzka była fioletowa. Pobiegłam do łazienki się przebrać. Po chwili wyszłam. - '''I jak? - '''spytałam Czkawki - 'Łał ' '- To co lecimy?' '- Jasne - był szczęśliwy. Może mnie polubił... Po chwili lecieliśmy w przestworzach. Było coraz zimniej. Po 4 godzinach byliśmy na miejscu. Ale ja widziałam tylko małą wyspe na której byla mała jaskinia. - 'To tu? - '''spytałam. '- Tak ''' Weszliśmy do jaskini. Doszliśmy do końca. Czkawka położył rękę na ścianie i powiedział: - '''Wierzę w smoki i zawsze będę w nie wierzył. Nagle ściana się przesuneła a nam ukazała się wyspa Berk. - Jak tu pięknie... - 'powiedziałam. -' Co nie? -'odpowiedział. 3. Czkawka... Aww :3 -' To... Co teraz? -''' spytałam Czkawki. - 'Teraz musimy cię przedstawić - '''odpowiedział. -' Komu? '- Wszystkim - '''pokazał na wioskę i zwołał zebranie. Troche się bałam ich reakcji. Właściwie jestem pierwszą osobą z zewnątrz, która widzi to piękne miejsce. - '''Po długim szukaniu wreszczie znalazłem jedyną osobę z zewnątrz, która jest tak badzo podobna do nas, Przedstawiam wam Karolinę Nieśmiałą! -' przedsawił mnie Czkawka. Wyszłam na środek. Przez chwilę przyglądali mi się, ale po chwili zaczeli klaskać i wiwatować. Spodobało mi się to. Dowiedziałam się, że będę mieszkać z Czkawką i Valką póki nie wybudują mi domu. Zaczeła się uczta. Wszyscy pytali się mnie jak żyje w tamtym świecie. Nie wiedzieli co to szkoła, telefon, internet itp. Potem Czkawka chciał mnie predsawić pozostałym jeźdźcom. - To właśnie jest Karolina - 'pokazał mnie. - '''Cześć mała - '''powiedział Sączysmark. ''Nie dziwie się Astrid... To na serio denerwuje...''Potem zaczełam rozmawiać ze Spadką, wcale nie była taka głupia jak wszyscy mówią. Słyszałam jak Czkawka rozmawia ze Sączysmarkiem: - 'Ładna jest... - 'powiedział Sączysmark. - '''Ani mi się waż - '''powiedział ostrym głosem Czkawka. Ciekawe czemu? Potem zaczeły się tańce. -' Zatańczysz ze mną? - 'spytał się mnie troche podenerwowany Czkawka. - '''Oczywiście - '''i poszliśmy na parkiet. W czasie tańca Czkawka zaczął się mnie pytać: -' I co... Podoba ci się? '- To jest mój najlepszy dzień w życiu... Wiesz co?... Zawsze chciałam polatać na Szczerbatku na spokojnie... Moglibyśmy?' '- Jasne - '''powiedział. Jakoś uciekliśmy niezauwarzeni. Wsiedliśmy na Szczerbatka. To było piękne. Niebo było czerwono- fioletowe. Prztuliłam się do Czkawki. Po tej pięknej przejażdzce, wróciliśmy na Berk. - '''Jeżeli już tu zostaniesz, co powiesz na własnego smoka? - '''spytał Czkawka już na ziemi. '- Tak?! Zawsze chciałam mieć smoka! - powiedziałam podekscytowana. '- Jeżeli zechcesz możesz dostać smoka Astrid. Jest już wytrenowany tylko, że po zginięciu Astrid nie da się nikomu dosiąść. - '''zaproponował. - '''Bardzo chętnie - '''powiedziałam i poszliśmy do Wichury. Podeszłam do niej. Szybko wstała i się przestraszyła. Pokazała kolce. ' - Nic się nie bój. Wiem jak się czujesz po śmierci Astrid. Chciałam zostać twoim jeźdźcem. Co ty na to? Wiem, że nie będę tak dobra jak Astrid ale ty mnie wszystkiego nauczysz, prawda? Jesteś najlepszym smokiem jakiego znam. Zostaniemy przyjaciółkami? - 'mówiłam do niej. Po chwili dała się dotknąć. - '''Nigdy cię nie zostawie... '- Dała się dosiąść! - 'Dobra jesteś... - '''powiedział zadziwiony Czkawka - '''To co?... Zobaczymy jak latasz... - '''powiedział. Po kilku upadkach nauczyłam się latać na Wichurze. Chyba mnie polubiła. Robiło się ciemno. - '''Musimy już wracać - '''powiedział Czkawka. - '''Dobrze - '''odpowiedziałam. Odprowadziłam Wichurę do Smoczej Akademii i dałam jej kolacje. -' Dobranoc Wichurko - 'powiedziałam poszłam do domu Czkawki. Dostałam od Valki piżamę i poszłam się kąpać. Potem poszłam do swojego pokoju. Po chwili przyszedł Czkawka. - '''Jak tam? - '''spytał się. - 'Świetnie - '''powiedziałam i pocałowałam go w policzek :* Poszłam do łóżka. - '''Dobranoc. - Dobranoc - '''odpowiedział Czkawka. Podszedł i też mnie pocałował w policzek *.* Potem poszedł do swojego pokoju. 4. Piękny dzień - '''Dzień dobry - '''powiedział Czkawka - '''Jak się spało? '- Dzień dobry. Dobrze - '''wstałam i poszłam do łazienki. ''Dziś są moje urodziny. A zarazem jestem na Berk już 3 miesiące. Ciekawe jak tam u rodziców. Karolina nie myśl o tym i tak cię nie kochają. ''- Idziemy polatać? - '''spytałam Czkawki gdy wyszłam z łazienki - '''Jasne '- odpowiedział Nie lataliśmy za długo. - 'Musze już lecieć do kuźni. Pa. - '''powiedział Czkawka -' Dobrze. Pa. - '''powiedziałam smutna. Zaczełam latać sama z Wichurką. Próbowałam pogadać z Czkawką ale mnie unikał. Poszłam nad jeziorko które znalazłam z Wichurą. Było to coś w stylu jaskini. Było ukryte na lianiami. Byłam tam cały dzień. Wieczorem słyszałam jak ktoś wchodzi. Wziełam swój topór, który dał mi Czkawka i zaczełam biec. - '''Aaaa!!! '- Czkawka? To ty? Nie strasz mnie tak... - '''powiedzaiłam i go walełam w brzuch - '''Masz za swoje' '- Ała... Dobra przejdzmy do rzeczy... Zamknij oczy - '''powiedział Czkawka. Zamknełam oczy. - '''A teraz wysuń ręke' '- No dobrze - '''poczułam coś na ręce. Otworzyłam oczy. Była to branzoletka z małym smokiem. - '''Ale piękna... Dziękuje - '''przyuliłam go. Po chwili odsuneliśmy się od siebie. - '''Karolina... No bo jaaa... yyy... Chciałem ciii... coś powiedzieć... booo ... jaa cięęę... yyy... kocham - '''jękał się ale to było jeszcze słodsze. *.* - '''Też cię kocham... Od pierwszego wejrzenia - '''powiedziałam a on mnie pocałował. Aww <3 :* Wróciliśmy do wioski trzymając się za ręce. To był piękny dzień. Poszłam się kąpać, a potem Czkawka. Potem poszłam do Czkawki. - '''Zmieniłaś się... Kiedyś byłaś nieśmiała a teraz umiesz walczyć i latać na smoku... Musimy ci zmienić przydomek...' -''' Na jaki?' - '''Może... Karolina Odważna?' '- Mi pasi...' Gadaliśmy ze sobą do północy. Potem poszłam spać z całusem od Czkawki :* 5. Zaręczyny Od kiedy przyleciałam do Berk mineły 2 lata dużo się zmieniło: - Ja i Czkawka jesteśmy parą - Co tydzień są organizowane Wyścigi Smoków - Wszyscy są dorośli - Czkawka jest wodzem Dzisiaj są moje 18 urodziny. Dowiedziałam się, że przyjecię organizowane jest w twierdzy. Wszyscy mnie polubili, więc cała Berk będzie świętować. Jak co dzień ja z Czkawką zwiedzamy cały archipelag i rysujemy mapę. '- Jak ją nazwiemy? - '''spytał Czkawka. Szczerbatek zaczął się lizać pod pachą -'''Swędzipacha? Może być... - '''zaczełam się śmiać. - '''Powinniśmy wracać, za chwilę twoje urodziny - '''powiedział Czkawka - '''Racja... Wracajmy - '''odpowiedziałam Wróciliśmy na Berk. Poszłam do domu się przebrać. Ubrałam niebieską sukienkę, z przodu była do połowy kolan a z tyłu do kostek. Nie miała ramiączek. Uszyła mi ją Valka jako prezent urodzinowy. A, że jest listopad, urałam jeszcze futerko. Czkawka powiedział, że przyjęcie zaczyna się po zachodzie słońca. Już wchodziłam do twierdzy, aż tu nagle... -' WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO!!! -''' krzyknęli wszyscy. - Ooo... Dziękuje - '''powiedziałam. Przybiegły do mnie wszystkie dzieci z Berk. Narysowały dla mnie rysunki Wichury lub mnie z Wichurą wygrywającą Wyścigi :) Potem podchodzili wszyscy i składali mi życzenia. Troche się zasmuciłam się, że Czkawki nie było. Potem zaczeło się przyjęcie. Tańczyłam ze Sączysmarkiem -.- Po odśpiewaniu ,,Sto lat' poszłam do domu, nie chce mi się tam siedzieć. Szłam do domu, aż coś mnie złapało za ręke. Chciałam zaatakować, ale był to Czkawka.'' -''' Przystraszyłeś mnie... - powiedziałam - 'Przepraszam... Idziemy polatać? - '''zaproponował '- Jasne... Lecieliśmy długo na południe, w strone mojego starego domu. - Czemu tu przylecieliśmy? - 'spytałam zdenerwowana. Nie chciałam trafić na moją rodzinę. '- Zobaczysz... - 'odpowiedział tajemniczo. Dolecieliśmy do gór. - '''Musimy tu wejść... - '''dokazał na małą szczelinę miedzy skałami. Gdy weszliśmy zamurowało mnie. Była to mała dolinka z jeziorkiem, plus wschodzące słońce - przepięknie. Podeszliśmy do jeziorka. Czkawka zaczął mówić: - '''Karolina... znamy się długo... no i... kocham cię najbardziej na świecie... ('uklęknął) Chcesz zostać moją żoną?... ' '- Tak! - odpowiedziałam krótko. Byłam najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie. Włożył mi na palec pierścionek z małym smoczkiem, pasującym do branzoletki. - 'I mam jeszcze niespodziankę - '''powiedział Czkawka i pokazał na wyjście. Pojawili się moi rodzice. - '''Mama? Tata? - '''powiedziałam. Nie rzuciłam im się na powitanie. ''Nie kochają mnie. - 'Oj córciu... - '''mama mnie prztuliła, odsunełam się - '''Po co wy tu? - '''powiedziałam zdenerwowana. - '''Czkawka nas tu zaprosił... - '''odwróciłam się do Czkawki, widziałam w jego oczach: ''Nie denerwuj się... ''- ''Posłuchał...' (RETROSPEKCJA) 'Poprzedni dzień... '''Jako Czkawka Sprowadze jej rodziców, napewno ją kochają - to dobry pomysł. Poleciałem do nich... -''' Witam - powiedziałem. Otworzyła mi jakaś kobieta. '''- Witam. Kim jesteś? '- Jestem Czkawka, chłopak Karoliny - '''zaśmiała się na moje imię, ale potem od razu spoważniała. - '''Karoliny? Znasz ją? Gdzie ona jest? - '''była zdenerwowana. ''Chyba naprawdę ją kocha. - Jest bezpieczna... Chciałem o niej porozmawiać... '- Dobrze wejdź - '''poszliśmy do salonu i usiedliśmy - '''To tak... Karolina opwiadała pani coś o smokach?' '- Tak? - '''trochę ją to zdziwiło '- Smoki istnieją a ja jestem tym Pogromcą Smoków...' '- Taaa... Jasne... - zaśmiała się - '''Nie wierzy pani? Pokaże pani mojego smoka... Wyszliśmy na dwór. Zawołałem Szczerbatka. - Aaa!!!! To smok?!!! '- Widzi pani, to nie brednie - '''gdy się już troche uspokoiła spytała: - '''Dobrze, gdzie Karolina?' '- Na wyspie Berk, daleko stąd, jest jedną z nich i dobrze jej tam' '- To niech wróci!' '- Nie chce! Usłyszła, że ją nie kochacie i chciała uciec a ja jej w tym pomogłem... - '''była na mnie zła '- Co? My ją kochamy... Może usłyszała naszą kłótnie...' '- Moge z nią tu przyjecieć na jej 18 urodziny, wy będziecie jako przezent.' - '''To nie głupie...' '- Dobrze, pokaże pani gdzie się spotkamy...' Niestety mama Karoliny za bardzo się bała Szczerbatka i musieliśmy iść na piechote. Na szczęście było to blisko. - Widzimy się tu jutro o wschodzie słońca... 'Teraźniejszość' 'Jako ja :D' - I tak się tu znaleźliśmy...- 'powiedziała moja mama. - '''Czyli mnie kochacie? - '''spytałam '- Oczywiście - Ale wiecie, że tu nie zostane? '- Czemu?' '- Berk, smoki i Czkawka to moje marzenie nie moge tak tego zostawić... A do tego jesteśmy zaręczeli - '''powiedziałam. Podszedłam do Czkawki i go pocałowałam :* - '''Dziękuje - '''Podbiegłam do rodziców i ich przytuliłam. Potem razem z Czkawką weszliśmy na smoki. - 'Żegnajcie - powiedziałam do rodziców. - 'Żegnaj - '''odpowiedzieli. Polecieliśmy na Berk, który już zostanie moim domem na zawsze. 6.Tak mało czasu... Wróciliśmy na Berk dopiero wieczorem. Poszlam do mojego nowego domu. Wichura weszła przez okno w moim pokoju. '- Dobra, w kuchni masz kolacje - 'powiedziałam i pozazałam na kosz ryb. Poszłam do łazienki. Myślałam o tym co się dzisiaj stało. W jeden dzień zostałam zaręczona i spotkałam rodziców, których tak bardzo nienawidziłam. Wyszłam z łazienki ubrana w piżame i w rozpuszczonych włosach. Poszłam do mojego pokoju i razem z Wichurką oglądałyśmy zachód słońca. ''Nie wiem co napisać, więc troche przeskocze... Hej! To ja. Karolina. Karolina Odważna. Mam już 20 lat. Dziś jest ostatni dzień przed naszym ślubem! *.* - '''Dobra, ostatni raz - '''powiedział Czkawka. Ćwiczymy nasz taniec ślubny. - '''Ok - '''zaczeliśmy. ''(Nie będe wam zdradzać.) - ''Wychodzi nieżle. Będzie dobrze...Teraz musimy się przygotować. Pa. - powiedziałam i pocałowałam Czkawkę. - 'Pa - '''powiedział. Był troche zdenerwowany. Nie dziwie się. Poszłam do domu. Był już wieczór, więc przyszła do mnie Valka. Miała mi zrobić suknię. '- Cześć. To co zaczynamy? - '''kiwnełam głową - '''dobra, wejdź na ten stolik. Musimy dokończyć suknię. Zaczela spinać i szyć. Po godzinie była gotowa. '- Ok skończyłam... - '''powiedziała Valka. '- Jest piękna...Dziękuje''' '- Jutro rano przyjdę do ciebie zrobić fryzurę' '- Ok. Pa.' '- Pa. Teraz idę pomóc Czkawce... - '''powiedziała i się uśmiechneła. Poszłam się kąpać i spać. Chociaż i tak poszłam spać dopiero o północy. Chciałam iść do Czkawki, ale nie mogłam. To wbrew tradycji. Mogę go zobaczyć dopiero jutro. 7. To ten dzień Tej nocy nie mogłam zasnąć. Tak się stresowałam... Spałam tylko 4 godziny. Wstałam o 7.00. Poszłam się kąpać i przebrać. Według tradycji nie mogę się pokazywać żadnemu mężczyznowi. Dlatego cały ranek siedziałam w domu i ćwiczyłam taniec ślubny. 2 godziny przed ślubem przyszła do mnie Valka. '- Cześć, trzeba się przygotować - powiedziała moja przyszła teściowa XD. '- Cześć. To ja idę po suknię. - '''odpowiedziałam i poszłam na górę. '- Dobra sprawdźmy jak na tobie wygląda... - 'poszłam się przebrać. '- I jak? - 'wyszłam z łazienki. Suknia była bez ramiączek. Na dole była bardzo szeroka. Miała dekoracje ze skóry. '- Pięknie... Teraz fryzura - 'powiedziała Valka. W czasie robienia fryzury zaczełyśmy rozmawiać. '- Jak tam Czkawka? - 'spytałam '- Wczoraj nie umiał zasnąć i był bardzo zdenerwowany. Dzisiaj rano był bardzo szczęśliwy i dowiedziałam się, że Szczerbatek i Wichura dają wam pierścionki. Gdy dałam mu stróji ślubny i wyszłam, słyszałam jak rozmawiał ze Szczerbatkiem, że jakie on ma szczęście i że będzie to najlepszy dzień jego życia i w ogóle... '- powiedziała. Strój Czkawki to strój z JWS2 i skórzana peleryna Stoicka. '- Łał... '- Dobra skończyłam - '''powiedziała Valka. Poszłam do lustra. Miałam rozpuszczone włosy i kilka małych warkoczyków po boku i jednego przewiniętego w lewej strony na prawą. - '''Pięknie... - '''byłam zachwycoma '- Ide zobaczyć co z Czkawką... Za pól godziny przyjdź do mojego domu...' '''Ok. Pa...' Podeszłam do lustra. '- Jeju... Jak to zleciało -' mówiłam do siebie - cztery lata temu nawet nie wiedziałam, że Czkawka istnieje... A dzisiaj mam z nim ślub... Łał...- 'przez całe pól godziny patrzyłam na moje odbicie, nie wierzyłam, że to się dzieje naprazdę. Potem poszłam do Valki '- To co idziemy na mój... - 'powiedziałam już od progu, ale zaniemówiłam jak zobaczyłam moich rodziców - 'ślub... '- Córciu... '- powiedziała mama - jak ty wyrosłaś, i jak pięknie wyglądasz- '''przytululiśmy się - '''To tylko zasługa Valki... ''- Dziękuje za wszystko co zrobiłaś mojej córce... '- 'powiedział tata. - '''A właśnie proszę pana... Tradycją jest aby młoda pani została wprowadzona na ślub przez swojego ojca... Mógły pan? '- Oczywiście - '''powiedział tata. Ucieszyłam się. - '''Dobrze idziemy za chwilę się zacznie... - '''powiedziała Valka. Wszyscy weszli do twierdzy a ja z moim ojcem czekaliśmy na dworze na sygnał Valki. ''Ale się boje... '- Dziękuje wszystkim za przyjście. Poproszę Valkę na środek o dokonanie przysięgi - '''słyszałam Pyskacza - '''Teraz proszę wprowadzić pannę młodą - '''powiedziała Valka. Wielkie drzwi twierdzy się otworzyły i weszliśmy na środek. Cały czas patrzyłam się na Czkawkę a on na mnie. -' Teraz czas na wasz ślubny taniec''' Razem z Czkawką wyszliśmy na środek. Zaczeliśmy śpiewać: Żeglować mogę w sztormie też, Nie czując wcale lęku. I fali życia dam się nieść, Gdy dasz swą rękę mi I słońca żar, i wielki mróz Wędrówki mej nie przerwie, Gdy serce mi obiecasz już I kochać wiecznie będziesz. -''' zaczął Czkawka. Był trochę zdenerwowany. '''Najdroższy, ukochany mój, Jest wielka moc w twych słowach. Nie w głowie wielkie czyny mi, Kiedy tonę w twych ramionach. - '''zaśpiewałam. Pyskacz zaczął grać na gitarze. '''Pierścieni złotych dam ci trzos, Zaśpiewam przy ognisku. Nie spadnie z twojej głowy włos, Gdy będziesz przy mnie blisko.- '''Czkawka się uśmiechał. Śpiewaliśmy caraz szybciej. '''Pierścieni złotych nie chcę mieć, O serenady nie dbam też. Chcę twoją dłoń czuć w dłoni swej. Chcę żebyś był przy mnie. - '''Teraz ja. '''By tulić i całować cię, Czy w marzeniach, czy też w tańcu. Na smutne i radosne dnie Twą miłość w sobie zamknąć. Żeglować mogę w sztormie też, Nie czując wcale lęku. I fali życia dam się nieść, Gdy dasz swą rękę mi. - '''I razem. Na koniec się przytuliliśmy. Podeszła do nas Valka. - '''Teraz złożycie przysięge: Czy ty, Czkawko chcesz Karolinę za żonę. Ślubując miłość, wierność i, że jej nie opuścisz nawet po krańce życia? '- Tak... ch..chcę - '''powiedział Czkawka. '- Czy ty, Karolino chcesz Czkawkę za męża. Ślubując miłość, wierność i, że go nie opuścisz nawet po krańce życia?' '- Tak chcę - powiedziałam i się uśmiechnełam. Potem przyszedł do nas Szczerbatek z Wichurą. Trzymali w paszczach poduszeczki na których były pierścionki. Czkawka założył mi a ja niemu. '- Niech Odyn pilnuje waszego małżeństwa. Możecie się pocałować - '''oznajmiła Valka. Ja i Czkawka uśmiechneliśmy się do siebie i się pocałowaliśmy. '- Teraz czas na ucztę! - 'krzyknął Pyskacz. Zaczeły się tańce. -' Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę - 'powiedział Czkawka. Było po północy, szliśmy na Krucze urwisko. Gdy doszliśmy widziałam dwa małe Śmiertniki i dwie małe Nocne Furie. A obok nich nasze smoki. '- Czy one... mają dzieci? '-Tak' '- Ooo... Jakie one słodkie... - '''powiedziałam trzymając jedną Furie na rękach. - '''Powinniśmy ich mieć na oku, w domu.' '- Racja, ale u mnie i tak jest za mało miejsca...' '- Słyszałam, że mają rozbudować mój dom i tak z nimi zamieszkamy' '- Super, powinniśmy wracać' '- Racja - '''powiedziałam. Po drodze smoczki usneły na Szczerbatku. Zanieśliśmy ich do domu i poszliśmy na impreze. - '''Najlepszy dzień w życiu...' 8. Zakończenie '- Cześć. To ja, Karolina. Karolina Odważna. Jestem wikingiem. Coś jeszcze chcecie wiedzieć? Proszę... Jestem żoną wodza, Czkawki *.*, Mam smoka Wichurę. Rodzice? Są wśród was... A ja jestem na Berk. Zdziwko? Sorry, nie moge powiedzieć. Lepszego życia nie mogłam sobie wyobrazić. Może nie ma tu tych bajerów, króre są w tym waszym ,,lepszym świecie. Ale my mamy coś lepszego. My mamy... smoki! KONIEC Kategoria:Zakończone